Le dulciné de ma destinée
by Elnaya
Summary: Hermione doit présider le procès de Drago Malefoy et ne peux avoir aucun contact avec lui. Pourtant lorsque Harry vient lui demander de l'aide à ce propos elle accepte. Et si... on les surprenait? *première Fiction* HG/DM, RW/PP, BZ/DG, HP/GW
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**Saluuut! Donc c'est ma première fiction sur Harry Portter et j'ai décidé de le faire sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement : Dramione ( Drago &amp; Hermione) ! J'espère que vous aller aimer **** comme on est en vacancces je pense que je posterais 2 chapitre par semaines sinon 1 par semaine ! Je verrais! Bon prologue!**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de l'univers d'HP appartienne à la toute puissante J.K Rowling! (on l'aiiimeuu). L'histoire et quelques personnages sont à moi! **

**Bonne lectuuure!**

**(Pour l'instant ls dialogue sont avec des tirets mais je les ferai bientôt en guillemets)**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

**OoO**

Ce jour-là, Hermione revenait de son travail plus maussade que jamais. La guerre étant fini depuis un bon moment, la vie n'avait plus rien de palpitante, hormis le fait de courir de droit à gauche pour son boulot.

On a beau dire ce qu'on voulait, Hermione Granger - 25 ans et directrice du département de la justice – souffrait du manque de défi et d'action auquel l'avait habitué Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

\- Merci merlin! s'exclama la brune en s'écrasant sans son divan. Une autre journée merdique de terminée!

Son chat orange et à la face toute écrasé vint se frotter contre elle dans un miaulement de contentement.

\- Salut mon chou! Maman t'as manqué. N'est-ce pas mon Pattenrond d'amour?

\- Hermione, si tu continues à parler à ton chat de cette façon, je ne répondrai plus de moi. lança une voix venant du vestibule.

La brune poussa un petit cri de joie et sauta au cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Harry! Tu t'es ENFIN décidé à venir me voir! T'en a mis du temps. Lui reprocha-t-elle doucement. Qu'elle est le motif de ta présence cette fois-ci?

Le jeune homme leva ses mains face à elle dans un mince geste de défense.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une raison particulière pour te voir? se défendit le survivant. Tu me manquais, Mione, c'est tout.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il était devenu le chef des aurors, Harry, était venu la voir que deux fois en deux ans et à chaque fois pour demander quelque chose.

\- ok, ok! capitula-t-il. C'est délicat et…

\- Pas la peine de me prendre avec de pincette, Harry, accouche par Merlin.

\- Bon… j'aurais besoin que tu surveille Drago Malefoy dans son manoir pendant deux mois. lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Hermione éclata de rire puis s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que son ami ne semblait pas plaisanter.

\- Tu te rends compte de se que tu dis? Fit-elle. Malefoy va bientôt avoir un procès et je ne peux pas avoir de contact avec lui, je vais présider se procès, Harry!

\- C'est important et tu es la seule qui puisse le faire! Tu as ta formation d'auror et tu connais la loi par cœur! La vanta-t-il. J'ai pris toute les précosions, personne ne saura que tu es là-bas.

\- Tu es… complètement fou. Lâcha-t-elle. Mais j'accepte à une condition!

Harry jubila.

\- Tout ce que tu veux!

\- On doit se voir 1 fois par deux semaines. Exigea l'ex-gryffondor.

Le survivant fit un sourire entendu.

\- Tu pars demain. Je viens te chercher.

OoO

Harry l'amena au manoir lugubre l'après-midi et lorsqu'il sonna se fut Malefoy qui répondit au lieu d'un elfe de maison.

\- Potter, alors comme ça tu me ramènes Granger? Railla-t-il. T'as pas trouvé mieux j'imagine.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione s'étonna du changement qui s'était opéré chez son ennemi mais elle n'y fit pas trop attention sur le coup.

Elle pénétra dans le hall sans y avoir été invité et soupira tandis qu'Harry sourit de cette initiative qui déplut au serpentard.

\- C'n'est pas chez toi ici Sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'entre pas comme tu veux.

\- Ce mot à été bannis par la loi, Malefoy, ainsi que toute mention à la supériorité du sang.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en jurant puis fit appel à un elfe qui s'empressa d'amener la gryffondor hors de sa vue.

\- Bienvenu en enfer ma chère Granger.


	2. Chapter 2:Une première soirée

Salut donc voici le chapitre 2! Ça vous dit de me mettre des Reviews? Histoire de voir si mon histoire vous plaît ...

Merci à ceux qui me suiiiveeent et à ceux qui ont mit mon histoire en favorite! ^_^ mais pourquoi mettre favoris et suivre si on ne laisse pas de review?!

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages (sauf certains) sont à J.K Rowling!

On se retrouve en bas!

_**Elnaya**_

**OoO**

Chapitre 2

Une première soirée… ça se fête!

**OoO**

Hermione entra dans sa chambre - non, dans sa suite – et la parcourue du regard. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints en bleu qui rappelait vaguement serdaigle, une large fenêtre blanche - contenant un rebord pour s'asseoir – éclairait la pièce et un mini-salon avait été installé au centre de la chambre. Le lit King avait des draps blancs tandis que la couette était argentée avec des aigles bleus dessus. Deux portes coulissantes miroirs gardaient le garde-robe et une autre menait à la salle de bain.

\- Wow… c'est très beau! s'extasia-t-elle en ouvrant sa valise et la cage de son chat. Pas vrai Pattenrond?

Un miaulement lui répondit avant que son chat parte par la porte. Hermione lui courut après et se retrouva dans un petit salon avec Harry et Malefoy.

\- Hermione, je m'en vais! Donc, tu vas travailler ici jusqu'au 23 mai, 1 semaine avant le procès, l'informa-t-il.

\- Compris! Alors une fois par deux semaines, on est bien d'accord?

\- Ouaip! Au revoir Mione! Malefoy.

Il sortit et Hermione se tourna vers le blond. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant que Pattenrond avait élu domicile sur ses genoux. L'image de dégoût qui déformait les traits du serpentard valait tout les gallions du

monde.

\- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule enlève ta ``chose`` de sur moi.

\- Il s'appelle Pattenrond et c'est un chat.

\- J'hais les chats.

La brune pris son chat dans ses bras et lui donna un bisou. Malefoy prit une gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu et s'enferma dans ses pensée. Loin, très loin de Granger et de sa boule de poils.

\- Malefoy? Malefoy? l'appela Hermione. Malefoy. MALEFOY!

Il se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil agacé. La brune sortit une feuille de papier et se gratta la gorge.

\- Afin que notre cohabitation se passe plus ou moins bien, j'ai établis une liste de…

\- Tu me fais chier, Granger. déclara-t-il sèchement avant se boir cul-sec son verre de Whisky-pur-feu.

\- Je te demande pardon? s'interloqua Hermione.

\- Déjà que t'emmerdes tout le monde avec tes lois à la con, tu peux toujours rêver pour en mettre ici. Je ne serais pas le gentil toutou que tu veux.

La brune pinca les lèvres et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en commencant à taper du pied - signe de son énervement imminent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose?

\- Tu fais tes affaires, je fais les miennes et surtout, tu ne m'emmerdes pas. dit-il

\- Tu oublie que je suis ici pour une raison bien précise la fouine. Selon la loi 24, paragraphe B de la surveillance d'un accuse, je dois en tout tem…

\- Juste me surveiller pas me dicter la loi. Et met-toi pas trop à l'aise, histoire que je n'ai pas à tout nettoyer après ton départ.

La brune serra les dents, inspira calmement et s'assit en reprenant son calepin en main et lança qu'il serait très difficile qu'elle se sente à l'aise ici et l'homme répondit que c'était tant mieux et qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

-Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que Serdaigle est très présente dans le manoir..? Poursuivit-elle.

-Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire à vingt-cinq ans? Bien que ce soit assez évident. cracha le concerné.

Les yeux de la gryffondor picotèrent mais elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer . Malefoy n'avait pas à connaître ses problèmes.

-Fais le con, le méchant et l'arrogant mais de nous deux c'est toi qui risque la prison à long terme , Malefoy. De plus…

Elle se leva et figea son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Malefoy.

-… c'est moi qui décide de ta sentence finale. Alors fais attention.

-Et où est la justice dans se que tu viens de dire? grogna-t-il dans un grand effort de self-control.

-T'aimes vraiment la justice quand ça t'arrange, toi. Dit Hermione en s'éloignant de lui et s'approchant de la porte. Alors quand dit tu? Je pourrais te mettre à Azkaban pendant quelques années dans la cellule voisine de ton géniteur. Il doit te manquer horriblement non?

\- Tu es…

\- Je suis..? Mesquine? Rusée? Déloyal? Hypocrite? Pourbattre l'ennemi, on doit le prendre à son propre jeu, voler ses armes. Tel un serpentard pas vrai? Ah oui, les maison n'ont plus d'importance mais ça montre se que je veux illustrer.

Elle sortit et Drago serrait tellement fort son verre qu'il éclata.

_Tu te prends pour une Serpentard Granger? Alors laisse moi joué le gryffondork amoureux. Je sens que tu vas adoré._

Il ricana.

-Lyah!

Une elfe apparu et Malefoy lui ordonna de se mettre au service de sa fiancée, Hermione Granger. Puis il demanda à un autre elfe de le soigner.

**OoO**

Hermione soupira en rangeant ses affaires. Elle savait que dire ça à Malefoy allait le mettre en rogne mais à quel point? Elle ne savait pas encore.

Crac!

Une elfe de maison arriva et lui enleva brusquement son linge des mains. La brune la toisa d'un regard étonnée que la créature pris assurément pour du méprit et celle-ci se dandina légèrement gênée.

-Ce n'est pas une corvée digne de vous, Futur Lady Malefoy. Je vais m'en occuper.

La jeune femme crut d'abord qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle, la Futur Lady Malefoy? Ce l'aurait presque fait rire si elle n'avait pas crut bon de corriger l'elfe. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Malefoy entra en trombe dans sa chambre l'air catastrophée.

-Malefoy! Tu pourrais expliquer à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche s'écrasa sur sa joue. Un peu trop proche de ses lèvres à son goût. La brune allait l'envoyer promener quand il lui prit la main.

-Tout va bien, mon amour? Quand tu es arrivée je t'ai sentie tendue et puis tu es parti tellement vite du petit salon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner ton cadeau de bienvenu…

Il lui jeta un regard très éloquent qui appuya sa dernière remarque. La brune vira au rouge - d'indignation ou de gêne - en se demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué.

-T'es viré sur le top! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? s'écria-t-elle

Intérieurement, le blond ravala son dégoût et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains droite et gauche se posèrent respectivement sur la joue te la hanche d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de le repousser, elle remarqua bien vite que question force, il gagnait haut la main

Le blond la poussa un peu - pas assez fort pour lui faire mal - et ses genoux butèrent sur le lit sur lequel elle s'affaissa. Malefoy monta a califourchon sur elle et lui donna des baisers dans le cou, bien qu'elle plissait la bouche - maintenant libre - dans une moue dégoûtée, elle ne pouvait - comme toute fille qui se respecte - s'empêcher d'aimer le contact de ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon soleil. Un mois sans toi, sans respirer ton odeur et te sentir contre moi. Torture totale.

Dans sa tête, Drago se dit que sa vision de la torture était justement entrain de se produire et trouva qu'il jouait bien son rôle à l'affubler d'un nom si ridicule. Très gryffondork enfaite. Mon soleil? Et puis quoi encore?

Crac!

L'elfe était parti. Surement gênée d'assister au échange '' d'affection '' de ses maîtres. Le blond en profita pour s'ôter de sur son ennemie et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Reprenant ses esprits la brune le repoussa loin d'elle et explosa.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE? C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ESPÈCE DE FOUINE BONDISSANTE BLONDE PLATINE DÉCOLORÉE AU PEROXYDE CHIMIQUE! T'ES RENDU FOU?

-Fou de toi, mon ange.

Elle s'essuya rageusement la bouche et le fusilla d'un regard meurtrier.

-Et puis ma couleur est naturelle, tu sais?

Il se leva, passa une main de façon nonchalante dans ses cheveux ce qui le rendit attirant - à croire qu'il avait fait exprès. Hermione détourna les yeux rapidement refusant de croire qu'elle ai pu penser cela.

-Le souper est servie vers 19h environ, mon ange, Fais-toi jolie.

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Même si pour moi, tu es belle tout les jours.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et failli éclater de rire. Entendre Malefoy dire ça était tellement… absurde. Ça faisait vraiment cliché.

-Lyah est à ta disposition si tu en as besoin.

Il s'en alla et la gryffondor réfléchis à ce soudain changement de comportement. C'était… bizarre. Aucun autre mot lui venait à l'esprit. Puis elle fila dans la douche, se frotta vigoureusement pour enlever toute trace de Malefoy et sorti après 30 minutes.

Elle vit sur son lit une robe bustier blanche et noire assez jolie qui faisait pour les saisons chaudes. La jeune femme l'enfila. La robe s'arrêtait juste en haut des genoux et lui scillait parfaitement. Elle vit des ballerines à petit talon près du lit et les enfila en soupirant. Malefoy avait tout prévu, mais si il pensait l'avoir de son côté avec de belle parole il rêvait solidement. La brune s'assit face à sa vanity et appela Lyah.

Crac!

La petite créature eu à peine transplaner dans la chambre qu'elle se mit au travail. Essayant de dompter la chevelure touffus de la gryffondor avec ses mains et abandonna avant de lui lancer un sort - au cheveux pas à Hermione. Elle les boucla un peu et les retint vers l'arrière avec des pinces. Puis mit une rose blanche dedans - ce qu'Hermione trouva franchement ridicule. L'elfe la maquilla un peu, rajusta sa robe, lui mit un collier en forme de goûte d'eau et la fit sortir de la chambre.

-Euh… merci! Lança Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle descendit les escaliers la tête haute et arriva dans le grand - immense - salon principal. Son '' fiancé '' vint lui prendre les mains - doigts - et y déposa un baiser.

-Ravissante,. La complimenta-t-il. Ta beauté n'est d'égal qu'à ton âme, mon ange.

La brune retira sèchement sa main et eu un regard arrogant de la part du garçon. Adoptant une attitude hautaine, elle demanda de passer à table.

**OoO**

Alors qu'il mangeait en silence le plat principal, Drago décida qu'il faisait une entorse au gentil gryffondork qu'il incarnait et de rajouter de la serpentardise (1) . Il leva son pied et commença à caresser doucement le molet de sa voisine… qui recracha presque la gorgée de vin qu'elle venait d'avaler. Juste à voir sa tête, Drago sut que cela allait amplement le coup. Il monta de plus en plus haut et la brune commença à avoir chaud. Hermione serra les dents et s'éloigna de la table lorsque le pied du blond était proche de sa cuisse.

-T'as un méchant problème, le peroxydé. Tu n'arranges pas ton cas. Tu sais de quoi on t'accuse au ministère?

-Dis toujours, mon ange.

Il penchait définitivement pour se surnom. Débile certes mais c'était déjà mieux que, mon soleil… ark.

-Tu es accusé de tentative de viol sur… une personne et lancement du sortilège de mort sur un auror.

Le blond fut totalement surpris. Jamais il n'avait fait toute ses choses. Ok, il était un dieu du sexe mais il ne s'abaisserais jamais à… violer. Et puis il n'avait pas mis le pied dans le bureau d'auror depuis un long moment, au ministère carrément.

-Quoi? Mais…

-N'essaye même pas de me faire pencher de ton côté, tu rêves en couleur mon amour.

**OoO**

OOOH! Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour post se chapitre mais je voulais le faire bien… bref! Qu'est-ce que vous penser de Drago et Hermione?

Une review et vous pouvez avoir Drago comme fiancé! (le rêve quoi haha! )

_**Elnaya xox**_


	3. Chapter 3: Les Anomalies Malefoy

**Salut donc voici le Chapitre 3! **

**Petites Excuses**: J'ai eu un énorme problème avec la connection internet de mon chalet et donc je n'ai pas pu posté! Mais.. Bonne nouvelle pendant ce temps là j'ai fait comme 2 chapitres de plus! Que je ne vais pas poster tout de suite ;) J'ai essayé de les faire long (ben pas trop quand même là mais juste assez!) .

**Disclaimer: **Tout les personnages (sauf certains) sont à J.K Rowling!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laisser des review et que j'ai répondu en MP!

**Bizzz**

**Elnaya**

**OoO**

Chapitre 3

Les Anomalies Malefoy

**OoO**

Hermione s'en alla sans savoir nécessairement où laissant Drago seul. Celui-ci savait qu'il allait avoir un procès pour une quelconque raison mais il n'avait jamais fait toute ses choses là. Impossible. Bien sûr, Hermione ne le croirait jamais. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et se redressa dans sa chaise.

Cette histoire ne l'empêcherais pas de jouer la comédie, bon, peut-être qu'il allait devoir se calmer parce que ça devenait un peu trop suspect se comportement mais il allait la faire tomber droit dans son filet de pêche. Et le fait qu'elle soit celle qui décide de sa sentence l'arrangeait.

**OoO**

Hermione se trouvait dans un pièce remplie de livre qui devait être la bibliothèque. Pleins de livre, le rêve pour un rat de bibliothèque comme la gryffondor qui se mit à caresser leur endos.

_-Finalement, se perdre n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Se dit-elle._

Elle sortit un livre au hasard des étagères et le sentit directement. Hermione aimait l'odeur des livres - cela dit moins que celui du parchemin neuf - qui lui indiquait s'il était récent ou non. Elle caressa amoureusement la couverture bleu et argent et regarda le titre: Le journal d'Arélior Malefoy. La brune sourit contente d'avoir trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. Elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil blanc et se plongea dans sa lecture.

_Vendredi 12 juillet_

_Bonjour cher journal, _

_Hier, c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eut 16 ans, et comme toute les années, père a invité pleins de gens dont je ne connais pas la plupart! C'est vraiment enrageant heureusement que Librya était là sinon je ne m'en serais jamais remis! Des gosse de riche qui pensent que leur fortune vont me faire tomber dans leur tableau de chasse et puis quoi encore? _

_Je sais que mère est d'accord avec moi mais elle ne dit rien parce que, de se que je sais, père n'est pas le plus tendre des maris , ni des papas, quand il se met en colère… . Par contre les cadeaux était pas mal, j'ai eu une pensine, un livre sur les créatures magiques, un livre sur la légimencie, toi : mon nouveau journal, des bijoux - trop -, des robes, un carnet pour écrire en cachette - ça c'était de Librya - et pleins d'autres choses. _

_Je t'ai dit? Je vais entrer faire ma 6ème année à Poudlard dans ma maison qui se trouve être… TAMBOUR… Serdaigle! Et oui qui a dit que Malefoy égalait Serpentard? C'est vraiment que des gros préjugés inutile. C'est comme dire que les Poufsouffle sont idiots. Bon, ils sont un peu… perdu dans leur vie en général mais il y en a de vraiment très intelligent. En plus tout le monde sais que ma couleur préféré c'est le bleu haha!_

_Librya est ma meilleure amie et elle est dans la maison de Serpentard, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est une des raisons pourquoi père l'apprécie autant. Elle a quelque préjugés de Sangs-purs, se qui est normale à vivre dans un famille qui ne pense qu'à ça, mais ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça même qu'elle est sorti avec un certain Glideas Hurt qui est un né moldu. Je sais, je ne dit pas: Sang-de-bourbe. Ce mot me répugne, non mais sérieusement, c'est pathétique de croire que leur sang est sale à cause de leur naissance. Ben voyons. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E. _

_Merde. Il va vraiment falloir que je te caches au yeux de ma famille parce que si père ou Kylian l'apprend, je suis morte. Kylian c'est mon frère et c'est un vrai de vrai Sang-pur. On est proche mais il est beaucoup plus proche de père que de moi. _

_En tout cas je doit y aller parce que… euh… je ne sais si j'ai le droit de te le dire parce que père nous ne l'a formellement interdit. Bref, Je dois y aller, à plus tard._

_Arélior Malefoy \ Lestrange_

Hermione sursauta violemment quand elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement en sortant sa baguette de son bustier.

-Wow! Du calme ce n'est que moi. Fit l'arrivant en levant les deux mains face à lui.

-Raison de plus, Malefoy. Répliqua-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Euh… Le journal d'Arélior Malefoy.

Le visage du blond tressaillit un peu mais pencha la tête sur le côté pour le cacher. Hermione le regarda en silence avant de regarder le journal et de regarder Malefoy.

-Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de cas comme elle chez les Malefoy? Je veux dire sans préjugé pour les personnes différentes.

-Quelques-uns. Suit moi, mon ange.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ça? Grogna Hermione.

-Vient.

Elle le suivit. Drago les conduisit dans un long couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant une porte avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-Tu me passe ta baguette?

-Pour que tu me lances un sort? Dans tes rêves oui.

-Ce que t'es stupide quand tu veux. Si je voulais te prendre ta baguette pour te tuer je l'aurais fait. La porte est protégée par un sort informulé.

-Dit le moi.

-Quoi?

-Le sort. Dit moi le sort et je vais l'ouvrir ta porte secrète.

Le blond la fixa sans ciller ce qui le fit bientôt ressembler à une statut de cire. Il soupira et eut un arrogant petit sourire en coin.

-Granger, pour ouvrir la porte il faut de 1: être un sang-pur, de 2: être un Malefoy et de 3: Ne pas avoir été ou être à Poufsouffle. Donc soit tu me prêtes ta baguette et ça fini là ou soit je vais me coucher pour la nuit et tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Tu as dix secondes. 10, 9…

-Quand tu dis que ça fini là tu…

-Franchement! Je vais pas te tuer, mon ange, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité! 8, 7, 6…

-Mais…

-C'est ton choix, moi je m'en fous, je peux entrer quand je veux. 5,4,3,2,1…

-OK OK! C'est d'accord!

-Bon!

Elle lui passa sa baguette non sans un regard méfiant et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur la porte. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'Hermione se jeta sur sa baguette pour la récupérer ce qui amusa le blond. Il claqua des doigts et la lumière fut. Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Sur les murs il y avait des portraits de plusieurs personnes surtout des femmes mais quelques hommes.

-Toutes ces personnes font parti des Malefoy et ce sont celles qui ne croyait pas en la supériorité des Sangs-Purs. On les appelles les Anomalies Malefoy. Expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers un portrait. Voilà c'est elle, Arélior Malefoy. C'est une de mes très très arrière grand-tante. Moi je descend de son frère Kylian.

Hermione la trouva magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux gris/bleu, le teint diaphane et un sourire chaleureux. Ses cheveux trahissait son lien avec les Lestrange , ses yeux et son teint celui avec les Malefoy. Seul , le sourire faisait tache.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Oui, normal, elle fais parti de la famille. Fit le blond avec son sourire en coin.

_-Bonjour Drago alors tu nous ramènes une amie? _

La voix venaient du tableau. Arélior leur parlait.

-C'est pas une amie mais je te présente Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Arélior.

_-Tu es une Sang-Pur?_

La brune baissa la tête embarrassé devant tout ces Malefoy.

-Née moldu…

_-Relève la tête, Hermione et soit fière de tes origines. Si tu courbes l'échine il sera plus facile de t'écraser. Retentit la voix d'Arélior. Je te sens gryffondor alors montres-nous ton courage. En plus dit toi q'au premier coup d'oeil j'ai cru que tu était Sang-Pur. _

Hermione avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille qui suivait les conseille de sa mère. Elle se releva et visa son regard dans celui du portrait qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_-Bon, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _

-Le rat de bibliothèque que tu vois là à trouver ton journal dans les étagères et m'à demander si il y avait d'autre cas comme les tiens alors voilà.

_-Je vois. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la brune. Tu sais, tout les Sangs-Purs ne sont pas pareil mais au fond tout est une question d'éducation. À moi il m'à fallu plusieurs année pour me détacher de ça. Encore à 13 ans j'était une vrai de vrai Sang-Purs. _

-Et… qu'est-ce qui vous à changer?

_-J'ai rencontrer Librya, tu l'aurais vu toi! Une jeune vélane de 14 ans qui arrivait à Poudlard sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres. On a été ennemi car elle s'est mit à détester les Malefoy, va savoir pourquoi je soupconne qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de kylian et qu'il l'à rejeté après avoir couché avec elle. Il avait 16 ans. _

Le portrait soupira.

_-On est devenu amie plus tard, va savoir comment, et elle a tout remodeler mes penser. Elle était Sang-Pur mais avait ses propres opinions. En plus, père, semblait l'aimer alors je me suis dit que je risquait rien à changer mon éducation un peu et voilà. Le reste est dans le journal._

-Je voudrais pas vous déranger comme vous sembler vous apprécier, railla le blond, mais Granger je vais te montrer un truc.

_-Vraiment comme Kylian, toi. ria le portrait avec nostalgie_

Hermione sourit et suivit Drago qui s'arrêta devant un autre tableau qui cette fois était un homme. Drago la lui présenta comme étant Fialos Malefoy, son arrière grand-père. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux vert/bruns et une carrure impressionante.

-Fialos croyait à la réincarnation et au vit antérieur ainsi qu'au Âme sœurs. Brilea était une gryffondor de Sang-Mêlé qui l'avait rencontré. Il paraît qu'ils se sont détesté à la minute ou leur regard se sont croisé.

-Alors pourquoi se sont-ils mariés?

-Le destin. Selon lui il était des âmes prédestinées depuis la nuit des temps. Expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

La brune acquiesca et fixa le blond pendant quelques secondes.

-Quoi? Dit-il.

-Pourquoi tu me montres tout ça? Apparemment se sont des secrets de famille et puis…

-Granger, tu voulais une réponse à ta question?

-oui.

-Ben tu l'as. Maintenant, arrête de chercher une explication.

-Mais…

Dans sa tête, Drago la traita mentalement d'idiote totale avant de prendre son rôle de gryffondork en main. Il posa un main sur sa joue et se rapprocha. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'enlever mais les portraits le prirent pour un geste de tendresse.

-J'ai dit arrête de chercher une explication.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes avant de partir les mains dans les poches la laissant seule dans la pièce, interoquée. La voix d'Arélior l'interpella et elle se dirigea vers le portrait.

_-Ça va?_

-Disons que votre petit-fils est étrange depuis un moment.

_-Tu sais, les Malefoy sont très fort en manipulation mais tout est en apparence. Nous, Malefoy, on va souvent vous manipuler pour que vous croyez quelque chose afin que vous ne voyez pas la vérité. Kylian était très fort pour ça et Drago le semble aussi. _

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire?

_-Quel âge tu as, Hermione?_

-Vingt-cinq ans.

_-En effet… je vois. Dit le portrait en semblant se parler. N'oublie pas, tout est apparence. _

-…

Hermione partit vers la porte et se retourna avant de passer le cadre.

-Vous avez quel âge sur ce portrait?

Le portrait sembla hésiter.

_-Vingt-un ans. _

Le ton duquel elle l'avait mit fin à toute discutions et Hermione sortit. Elle se frappa le front en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mémoriser le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

-Lyah..?

Crac!

L'elfe apparut au grand soulagement de la brune qui lui demanda si elle pouvait la reconduire à sa chambre avant qu'elle parte elle lui demanda un plan du manoir. On est jamais trop prudent.

-Vous l'aurez demain à la première heure, Maîtresse.

-Merci beaucoup.

Crac!

Hermione se déshabilla et alla prendre une rapide douche avant d'enfiler une camisole bourgogne et un boxer assorti. Elle défit les attaches dans ses cheveux et se glissa dans son lit, épuisée. Elle songerais à tout ça demain.

**OoO**

Drago était dans sa chambre et écrivait dans un carnet vert et argent.

_25 Avril_

_Salut Journal, _

_Granger est au manoir à cause d'une histoire de procès et j'ai un gros problème. Enfaite, elle me fout des menaces comme si elle état une Serpentard alors j'ai décidé de devenir un gryffondork mais un peu modéré là. Pas envie de toujours la coller comme un sangsue ark mais je lui est montré la salle des Anomalies Malefoy. _

_C'était stupide. En plus Arélior l'aime je crois. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré? Ben là c'est sûr que tu peux pas me répondre… en même temps je veux pas vraiment ton opinion mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour prouver à Granger que je ne mérite pas Azkaban et les accusations. Je suis dans la merde. _

_J'ai dit à Granger qu'il fallait trois chose pour entrer dans cette pièce mais je lui ai pas dit qu'il fallait ne pas être 100% attaché au rite Sang-Pur pour entrer. Et là, si elle découvre que moi, Drago Malefoy, je suis une anomalie, en quelque sorte, je vais me suicider (bon, peut-être que j'exagère, MAIS...!) _

_Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'elle dort dans la chambre d'Arelior, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui arrive au Malefoy qui ne tombe pas amoureux de Sangs-Purs. Comme Arélior… _

_Il faut qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. C'est important. Premièrement: L'empêcher de lire au complet le journal._

_Bonne nuit._

_Drago Malefoy \ Black_

**OoO**

Donc qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? L'histoire avance :)

Une review et vous pourrez embrasser le petit blond platine !

**Elnaya xox**


	4. Chapter 4: L'enfant Perdu

**Tout appartient à J.K Rolling, sauf l'histoire et certain personnage!**

**Bisous, Elnaya xox**

**OoO**

Chapitre 4

L'enfant perdu

**OoO**

Le lendemain, Drago se leva en baillant et repoussa les draps. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la silhouette d'Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte, son carnet à la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? J'ai faillis faire une putain de crise cardiaque!

Il s'approcha d'elle furieusement oubliant qu'il était juste en boxer, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait éperdument contrairement à la brune qui rougit et s'empressa de lui recommander de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Faire comme si tu n'étais pas là? Non mais tu t'entends? C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

-Je fais mon travail. Aller fais comme d'habitude.

Il grogna et la fusilla du regard avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Hermione s'avança et cogna à la porte.

-Malefoy, ouvre-moi.

-Quoi! T'es folle?

-Je dois te surveiller être sûr que tu ne fais rien de…

Le blond ouvrit brusquement la porte et la prit par les épaules en la faisant entrer.

-Est-ce que ça ressemble à un laboratoire secret? Dit-il en montrant une salle de bain des plus normales - hormis sa grandeur.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

-Euh… enfaite…

-Granger, tu me tapes sur les nerfs! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as fumer pour qu'on en finisse.

-Mais je ne fume pas! s'indigna La brune. C'est très mauvais pour la santé, c'est presque pire que de la drogue et certains études démontrent que…

-Bon, tu la fermes? Je m'en contre fous de tes grandes recherches inutiles. Rétorqua le blond amer qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Qu'Hermione dégage de sa vue.

-Prends-tu une substance illicite Malefoy?

-Je peux me laver ou tu veux venir m'espionner dans la douche pour vérifier que l'eau n'est pas du polynectar? se moqua Drago sur un ton froid.

La brune se mordit la lèvre et courut dans a douche faire couler l'eau et la goûta. Drago éclata de rire en se pliant en deux et e releva devant le regard interrogatif de la gryffondor.

-Mon ange, tu es vraiment trop prit dans ton travail! Relâche-toi putain! Sérieusement, tu penses que je vais me laver avec du polynectar?

Elle le fusilla du regard et partie en lui disant qu'elle serait de l'autre côté de la porte à explorer la chambre à coucher. Hermione ferma la porte et commença son inspection par le dessous du lit. À part une propreté peu commune pour la plupart des gens et une boîte à chaussure remplie de photos, il n'y avait rien. Elle ouvrit la garde-robe et s'extasia devant les magnifiques morceaux de linge avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en pleine inspection.

Là, pareille, elle ne trouva que du linge de luxe, des chaussures et quelques bibelots. Elle se tourna vers la commode et rougit en voyant les boxers et vira écarlate en apercevant la petite boîte de préservatif.

-Franchement Hermione, tu as vingt-cinq ans! Arrête de rougir pour si peu comme une stupide adolescente qui n'a jamais rien vu! se réprimanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle jugea qu'il n'y avait rien a caché et se dirigea vers le bureau sous la fenêtre. Il y avait des plumes, du parchemin et… un tiroir bloqué. Hermione tira sa baguette de sa poche.

-Alohomora!

Le tiroir ouvrit en un clic et Hermione y trouva un petit carnet de note avec des dessins dedans. La gryffondor se demandait pourquoi cela était enfermé à clé mais ne se posa plus de question quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Drago enveloppé par une serviette dégoulinant d'eau.

-T'es encore là, toi? Railla-t-il

-Euh… oui.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer. Il était… a coupé le souffle. Ces abdos bien sculptés, en plus de l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux blonds en batailles. Et ce regard si… nonchalant. Hermione se frappa mentalement le front. Non, non, non! Elle ne devait pas penser a lui de cette manière.

\- Oui bon, habille-toi ensuite nous ferons une sortie dans un domaine sécurisé.

\- Mon manoir l'est, Granger. Et je ne suis pas ton chien.

Tannée de l'entendre parler comme si il était supérieure, Hermione s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sadique qui n'augurait rien de bonds.

\- J'avais pensé aller faire un tour à Poudlard mais finalement je revois la possibilité que m'avait proposé Ron. Azkaban ça te tente?

Le visage du blond se décomposa.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête! Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier.

Hermione se sentit mal de le manipuler ainsi, mais il fallait qu'elle découvre si Malefoy avait des choses à cacher ou si il était non-coupable.

-Je… Je suis d'accord pour Poudlard. C'est bon.

-Eh bien! Tu vois quand tu veux. Sois prêt dans une heure maximum.

-Attends! Pourquoi tu veux aller à Poudlard?

La jeune fille sembla mal à l'aise et cela ne passa pas inaperçu au blond qui devint suspicieux. Nerveuse, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et sortit sans dire un mot de plus le laissant seul.

Les deux ennemis arrivèrent à Poudlard en transplanant et Hermione sourit. Les jeunes étaient pour la plupart dans le parc du château ou dans les couloirs. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Drago souriait lui aussi mais Hermione ne demanda pas qu'elle en était la raison. Elle se contenta de l'observer quelques secondes puis lui saisit l'avant-bras gauche pour lui parler. Il sursauta violemment, se défaisant de sa poigne. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

-Malefoy, je dois aller voir McGonnagall. Tu peux circuler dans le château sans faire de bêtise ni effrayer les jeunes. Compris?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit. Il se frotta le bras qu'Hermione lui avait saisi. Une sensation de brûlure émergeait maintenant de cet endroit. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, tentant de penser à autre chose. Alors qu'il marchait près d'un grand arbre au immense feuille, il entendit près du lac des bruits de rage. Il s'approcha et vit un garçon d'environ 15 ans qui frappait le tronc d'un arbre et semblait sur les nerfs. Il devait être en 5ème année.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement.

-T'es qui toi?

-Je m'appelle Drago.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir. Il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Il le regarda et haussa les épaules.

\- Moi s'est Jayden.

Drago n'était pas Gay mais il savait reconnaître un vrai mâle quand il en voyait un. Jayden devait avoir des admiratrices dans ce château. Il avait des cheveux châtains doré et des yeux bruns striés d'un verts de jade éclatant -que l'on pouvait difficilement ignoré lorsqu'il nous regardait directement dans les yeux-, Il était grand pour son âge et son corps musclé prouvait qu'il devait certainement joué au Quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-Rien d'important. C'est juste des idiots dans cette école. J'ai hâte au vacances et rentré chez moi.

-Moi quand j'étais ici, je ne voulais plus retourner chez moi.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas important. Fit Drago en regardant le lac. Tu es dans qu'elle maison?

-Serdaigle mais j'ai failli aller à Serpentard. Ma mère n'aurait pas apprécié. Elle plus du style gryffondor mais bon, moi tant que je n'étais pas à Poufsouffle ça allait.

Jayden qui jusqu'à présent regardait le sol leva les yeux et regarda Drago fixement. Le blond soutint son regard sans broncher, malgré un léger malaise. Les yeux de ce garçon n'étaient pas normals. Ils semblaient le mettre complètement à nus et il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait ce regard. Il avait déjà été passé au rayon X au paravent. Si seulement il pouvait s'en souvenir…

-Tu étais à Serpentard, non? Devina Jayden après quelques secondes.

-Ouais. Comment tu-

\- Ma mère appelle ça un don, ricana le garçon comme si il trouvait cette idée ridicule. Je peux… deviner des choses en regardant les gens dans les yeux. Parfois je vois plus que ne le devrais.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est un don? le questionna Drago tout en restant impassible.

\- Non. rétorqua fermement le concerné. J'ai juste plus de facilité à voir ce que les autres ne voient pas.

Jayden se pencha vers Drago et lui envoya un sourire en coin, que Drago n'avait jamais que vu sur lui-même. Cela lui fit lever un sourcil.

\- Et surtout chez ceux qui cachent tout. Ceux comme toi. Souffla Jayden. Comme toi et moi.

Le regard de Drago se voila. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un gamin puis lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Une lettre arriva alors en flottant devant lui. La voix de McGonnagall retentit.

'' Monsieur Jayden, je vous prie de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Le mot de passe est Serpendor''

Jayden roula des yeux et partit. Drago le suivit, pensant que retrouver Hermione ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Serpendor? Elle croit toujours dure comme fer que Gryffondor et Serpentard vont s'allier. Elle rêve. Cracha sèchement Jayden. Cette sorcière est naïve.

Drago se dit que peut-être pas mais garda le commentaire pour lui. Ils montèrent dans le bureau et le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

-Jayden! Ça va, mon chéri?

-Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu vas devoir quitter Poudlard pour un moment. Comme tous les autres élèves. Lança Hermione nerveuse. Il y a…. Un problème.

-Un problème qui s'appelle Mangemort? Fit Jayden avec haine.

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago puis retourna son attention sur le jeune homme brun. Elle s'accroupi devant lui.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Il lui lança un regard peu convaincu. Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais ne releva pas. Elle vait certainement une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Jayden avait confiance en Hermione plus qu'en n'importe qui… sauf en ce qui concernait ses choix d'amis de cœur. Oui, pour ça il jugeait qu'elle avait très mauvais goût.

-Tu as rencontré Ma- Drago à ce que je vois.

Jayden regarda le blond et leva des yeux étonné sur sa mère.

-Tu le connais?

-On ne retournera pas à la maison mais chez Drago. D'accord? C'est pour le travail.

-Tu sors avec lui? lui demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Non! Jayden écoute c'est pour le travail. Je ne peux pas partir de chez lui parce que Harry et Ron…

-Weasley? Tu vois encore Weasley? Mais maman c'est qu'un…

-Surveille ton langage.

Du côté de Drago s'était la confusion totale. Hermione avait un fils qui avait 10 ans de moins qu'elle et il détestait Weasley. De plus, il avait un genre de don super bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

-Bref, on y va. Tes affaires vont nous rejoindre demain. Au revoir Professeur.

Jayden suivi Hermione en silence mais il lançait des regards suspect au blond. Il était trop heureux de quitter Poudlard pour se plaindre d'aller chez un inconnu.

Ils transplanèrent devant le manoir et entrèrent. Jayden avait les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation.

-Malefoy, peux-tu lui trouver une chambre? Il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Harry.

Le blond acquiesça. Le soir Hermione se coucha dans son lit épuisé. Elle allait s'endormir quand un bruit attira son attention. Le blond était entré dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Qui est Jayden?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, il me semble. Cracha Hermione.

-Bien sûr que si. Il loge chez moi.

Hermione s'assit et soupira en allumant la lumière, sa baguette en main.

-Je l'ai adopté. Il devait avoir 9 ans. Ses parents sont morts tué par des mangemorts. D'ailleurs son père en était un, selon mes sources.

-Je vois. Désolé de t'avoir déranger. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Il allait fermer la porte mais re-ouvrit au dernier moment.

-Hermione?

-Tu m'as appelé… Her-

-N'y prends pas goût.

Elle se renfrogna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Jayden est spécial. Il différent.

\- Il t'en a parlé… soupira Hermione.

Drago leva un sourcil étonné. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il dirait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce que son fils avait comme ''don''.

\- Je crois qu'il ne s'en cache pas beaucoup. Lui apprit le blond.

\- Au contraire. Il n'en a parlé qu'à moi, Harry et une de ses amies proches. Raconta Hermione. La plupart des gens pensent qu'il est juste perspicace.

\- Lui-même dit que…

\- Jayden n'est pas du tout qui tu crois, Malefoy. C'est en quelques sortes, hum, un enfant perdu. chuchota Hermione en le regard doux.

À cet instant, Drago se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une maman qui couvait doucement son fils lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Le fait qu'ils aient dix ans de différence n'ébranlait en rien leur relation de ''parents''.

\- Je te dois te dire quelque chose Granger.

\- Quoi?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. murmura Drago les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vague. Je ne sais plus où ni quand, mais j'en suis sûr. Je le connais.

Hermione resta abasourdi pendant un moment sans bouger se qui convaincu Drago de tourner les talons. Cela eu le mérite de réveiller la brune de son mutisme.

-Quoi? De quoi tu… MALEFOY! REVIENS ICI! DRAGO.

Il fit un sourire carnassier et revint dans la chambre, content de son effet.

-Comment tu le sais? Dit Hermione.

-Je le sais.

Et il partit pour de bon. Dans une des chambres de l'étage, Jayden regardait les cadres accrochés sur son mur. Une photo accrocha son attention. C'était une adolescente blonde platine avec des yeux verts aussi étincelants que le soleil. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé qui la faisait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne devait l'être accentuée par des tâches de rousseurs qui s'éparpillait sur son visage. À ses côtés se tenait un garçon aux cheveux d'un brun étonnamment foncés et des yeux d'un bleu doux presque gris. La façon dont il regardait la jeune fille ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Les deux le regardèrent passer avec un sourire puis ne se soucièrent plus de lui. Jayden soupira. Le manque de ses parents c'étaient fait ressentir avec puissance en regardant cette photos et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il retira son chandail et se coucha dans son lit en fixant le plafond. Les étoiles qui y étaient collés formaient des constellations. Il se retourna et plongea dans un sommeil profond. Le sommeil l'avait rattrapé.

Le manoir était maintenant silencieux et dans sa chambre, Drago se concentrait. Quiconque l'aurait vu de l'extérieur aurait pu penser qu'il méditait. Non, il tentait de retrouver ce détail qui lui semblait vital. Le moment où il avait vu Jayden pour la première fois. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. C'était frustrant. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, il savait qui pouvait l'aider. Il se souvenait d'un visage. Un visage qui avait été légèrement plissé par le temps, mais il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. La folie de ce visage l'avait à jamais marqué.

Sybille Trelawney.


End file.
